Taken By the Sword
by Ivory pen
Summary: Desperate to survive, kyuubi sends Naruto to another time where shinobe is a species unknown. Follow Naruto as he struggles to adjust to this new life and find a way back...but without his memory will he make it home? And is he alone? Jutsu vs the sword!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!

Summary:Desperate to survive, kyuubi sends Naruto into another time where shinobe is a species unknown. Follow Naruto as he struggles to adjust to this new life and find a way back...but without his memory will he make it home? And is he really alone? Jutsu vs the sword!!

* * *

Taken By The Sword: Prologue

By Precious Ivory

It was the crippling sound of screams that reached him first. Piercing through the silence surrounding him like a knife edge across a silk surface, flowing just as gracefully into a haunting melody of terror and fear. He tried to place the sound but it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once, muffled behind an invisible bubble that seemed to surrounded him, making everything seem deceivingly distant. An eternity later he became aware of himself; aware that he was laying flat on his back on a soft but warm surface, regretfully aware of a sharp pain that burned beneath his right collarbone, pulsing painfully with every pump of his accelerating heart. And finally, the frequent vibrations from the earth that gently but urgently thumped against his back. Someone...no, more than one were coming...wrong again; they were already here...

It was only due to a deep embedded instinct that he rolled out of the way of the steel sword that would of just moments later decapitated him. A gasp escaped him at the pull to his injury as his would be murderer rode on unaware, and looking down he realised he had a half-healed whole in his chest, bleeding down his orange and blue jumpsuit like the trickling of escaping water from a long-sealed dam. Panic began to fill his system. He didn't have time....had to get to...

What?

He hissed at the pain this thought brought to his temples but his mind refused to provide him with an answer.

"Round up the women and children!" came a rough shout from behind him but it didn't register as fear was slowly beginning to seize his heart. Get to where? Where was he? His head snapped up in search of the answer but when his clouded eyes took in the sight around him, he instantly began to regret it.

The whole area was covered in flames, the fires eating at the wood of the villagers homes and market stalls like a starved and merciless beast. The smoke rose in the air, dominating the night sky and slowly but surely turning it an ashy grey. He then realized with slight relief that the village seemed to be deserted but it soon turned into cold unyielding horror as his eyes cast over the bodies littering the ground; unmoving. Shaken, he began to scamper back, biting his lip painfully to prevent himself from screaming but as soon as he turned away he found his eye inches away from the point of a dripping sword. He jumped back, a yelp escaping from his mouth before he was painfully reminded of his injury and clutched at it tightly.

"Nakuma-sama...I've found another one alive" The weilder spoke softly from his horse, his blade not trembling an inch despite the biting wind. The boy resisted the sudden urge to glare up at his face even as his fist clenched in rage, the villagers...all of them were dead...but he couldn't, all his rebellious eyes could do was stare transfixed at the point of the sword that almost ended his life, glistening with the blood of the fallen. The sound of approaching hooves invaded his ears and and soon two pairs of strong, dark brown legs were met with another.

"What is it Rei-kun?" The new, older voice inquired; obviously curious at being called over for something so trivial. It sounded different than the first, the boy decided absently, richer...darker, he blinked blankly when his mind flashed with an image of a snake. The other didn't say anything but he must of signalled towards him because he was sure it was two pairs of eyes that now bore down at his small frame. One of the horses shuffled restlessly startling him and he looked up, released from his trance. A gasp fell from the man named 'Nakuma' as his eyes met matching saphire blue orbs. Of that the boy was sure, it was the only distinctive feature he could make out beneath the man's helmet, the gold insignia of a fox on the front sparking something inside him. His headache peaked at the sight and he had to frown in concentration to stay focused. So distracted was he that he didn't even register when the second rider asked his name, his long white hair looking out of place framing such a youthful face. He didn't wear a helmet like his elder but wore the same leather and metal platted armour with horned shoulders of a colour he couldn't make out with his failing vision. The boy didn't even notice that 'Nakuma' had desended from his horse- ignoring the protests of his companion, and approached him, until the man and got onto one knee and roughly pulled back his hair, staring deep into his eyes with what he was surprised to acknowledge as fear and wonder.

"Takashi-sama?"

* * *

Sasuke watched as his eyes instinctively morphed into the red spinning wheels of the Sharingan through the reflection of the sword that was positioned dangerously close to his jugular...one movement and it would be over.

He had woken up only moments ago to find himself bandaged and laying on a futon in a makeshift tent, surrounded by sacks of rice and what smelled appetisingly like fresh potatoes. His head was spinning with questions but one thing he knew for certain was that he was no longer at the Valley of the End. At first he thought that he must of passed out and had been brought to the Sound base by the Sound Four but then he noticed his wrists and ankles had been bound tightly and professionally with rope. Realising the possible danger he quickly began to perform the 'Escape jutsu' taught in the academy when he realised that he was no longer alone. Sasuke eyes widened, he didn't even sense him till he moved.

The figure had seen the strange transformation but if he was unnerved by it he didn't let it show, instead his blue eyes only narrowed, the lines around his mouth tightening- the only sign of his inner turmoil. He had dark brown hair pulled into a pony tail and a scar just grazing his chin. He was wearing a simple grey Yukata which exposed his tanned chest, and was sitting seemingly relaxed beside the head on the futon making him wonder just who this man was. Apparently, the young man seemed to be thinking the same thing as the sword was pressed harder against his throat, releasing a trail of blood. Inwardy the young Uchiha prided himself on the fact he didn't flinch.

"My name is Kuni Deisuke " he announced in an unexpected show of politeness that left the Uchiha slightly taken aback, but then as if he had been swapped with a completely different man, all kindness fell from his eyes and then turned into ice, "Who are you and how did you find my camp?"

* * *

Author note:Finally!!! Sorry for the long wait!! This is shorter than it originally was, I decided to cut and edit the rest now that I have a bit of time on my hands I just wanted to post something to show that I'm still alive. Please review if you think I should continue or to give any criticism (no flaming please!!) Thank You!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Slipping into reality

**Author's Note: **No excuse! But to apologize here's a really long one xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...but the OC's are mine :3

P.S Takashi is Naruto, and will be referred to as such through the majority of this Chapter. He just doesn't remember who he is yet, but don't worry, he will soon :D

* * *

Taken By the Sword

By Ivory Pen

Chapter 1

"Kneel!"

The black haired teen quickly but awkwardly got down onto his knees before his uncles desk, bowing his head so that his bright sapphire eyes stared back at him through the highly polished floors of the Head Nakuma's personal study; Shin Nakuma. He had to resist the urge to fidget in the highly uncomfortable position. When he had seen the other family members or servants kneel, it had seemed so natural, so fluid and gracefully even, like they had been doing it their whole life. But when he fell into that position, that was all he did, fall. It was like his body was unused to the show of respect. He could already feel his right leg begin to cramp and rolled in his lips tightly in his effort to keep still. He bet his uncle knew how awkward it was for him to stay this way...His eyes narrowed...

Sadistic bastard. But he guessed he deserved it this time; he had been caught doing a prank on the servants...Again. It was just a bucket of water...Sewage water...But still...

He watched through his dark silky tresses as his uncles feet circled him in his _tabi_, his steps as light as a ghost over the wood, before moving to sit on the red large cushion in front of the wall that held the families traditional swords and crest. It was a beautiful design; red and gold embroidery of a Fox and a Phoenix, it's eyes sparkling with an expensive looking red jewel in front of a beautiful sunset. The swords' blood red hilts began at the tip of its outstretched wings and crossed at the fox's belly as if shielding the creatures from harm. He remembered how his hands had itched to grab onto them when he had first woken in the strange household 2 weeks ago. But seeing the longing in his eye, Shin had frowned and he had been reprimanded before he could even do anything. He remembered the cold look his uncle had given him that night, his frosty blue irises boring into his soul and spreading a deep chill throughout his small body. Somehow, he knew that that look wasn't directed directly at _him_, but at a ghost that seemed to always be standing behind his shoulder, unseen by everyone except the aged warrior. Nevertheless from that moment on, he had vowed never to even look at those swords again in his uncles presence.

Shin sighed as he sat down and crossed his legs behind the wooden table, bringing the teen out from his thoughts, but also making him painfully aware of the numbness growing in his legs. "Takashi" the boy stiffened at the sound of his name, still finding it awkward to be addressed by it opposed to...

Sighing inwardly at his blank mind, he tuned into his uncles voice. " You must stop this foolish behaviour, it is unbecoming of a young boy of your standing. You may think of it as innocent but people talk and our reputation is on the line. The reputation of this family is everything" his voice was not raised but the rich, intimidating tone was enough to have an even bigger effect on the boy, forcing his unease to overcome his guilt. He never liked the sound of his voice, it brought about a strange feeling, it was reminiscent of a ghost from somewhere in his hazy past.

The man continued, "I tire of this breach to our conduct, and I won't repeat myself again, next time your punishment will be more...severe" a shadow crossed the room, a bird from outside? A heron landing at the garden river awaiting to catch its prey, "do not disgrace the memory of your father" his uncle added as if in after thought, his voice had become more absent, irritated, as if the thought of his father brought about memories that would never be shared in his company. Strangely enough, he was yet to tell him how his father had died, and he was afraid to ask. The silence stretched and the pain in Takashi's leg was becoming almost unbearable. He shifted.

"Rise!" his uncle ordered and the boy shot up, hiding the wince he felt as his back cracked in protest expertly. His uncle studied him carefully and he used this time to also take in the man that had brought him home.

He had long straight black hair that was left to fall down his shoulders, bringing youth to his aged face. His skin was slightly tanned, decorated with fading scars from a life of battle, contrasting greatly with his own darker and clearer tone, the only exception being the three whisker marks that scarred his cheeks on either side. His uncle had commented that his captors had probably done that to him whilst he was in their 'care'. Not remembering the time, he had swallowed that reasoning without any thought and pushed the matter to the back of his mind. Surprisingly, the sight did not bring about too much attention as warriors walked about with even worse scaring than his own. It made him feel better, if not kind of bad-ass. If the scarring wasn't so accurate he would have sworn they were from a battle.

He wore traditional robes with the red and gold colours of their clan showing proudly on the inner garment in an elegant floral design due to the changing season, and then he wore a black outer layer he assumed to protect him from the small chill still clinging to the air as it shifted into spring. His face was hairless, intentionally or not he wouldn't dare ask but the faint white poking through his black eyebrows and lack of a shadow on his jaw suggested that he didn't and never would. His eyes were far apart and small, just about showing off his ice blue orbs to the world. He could tell that he used to be handsome. But the crossed scar dancing on his defined jaw around his chin marred the image, making him look worn and experienced. They finished their assessment of each other at the same time and their gazes locked.

The soft 'clonk' of the wooden water filter outside across the garden broke the silence and the old man used it as his cue to begin, both knowing that it would be rude for the boy before him to speak first. "You may go, I'm finished, however" he added, seeing his nephew already begin to make his way out, "We are invited to the engagement party of the youngest Kurama heir, go with your cousin to find appropriate robes before nightfall and show them to me."

"With Nori?" he blurted out tactlessly, his stomach filling with despair, but after a controlled raised eyebrow from his uncle he realised his mistake and his gaze dropped. After a moment, the leader continued, "Leave after lunch" and with that he picked a fresh parchment and dipped his pen tip into the ink at his side before beginning to write, his presence no longer acknowledged.

Bowing once more, Takashi existed the room, but as he pulled open the _fusuma _a frown decorated his features as the knowledge what was to occur that afternoon settled in. He would have to spend quality time alone with his cousin, the boy only a few years older then himself that he was sure, for an unknown reason, hated him with a passion. When they had first meet at dinner, the day after he was taken from the battlefield, the boy had shot him a heated glare and proceed to mock and criticize everything thing and any little mistake he made, as if he was a bug under his royal, papered feet. His little sister was better mannered than him, though that was not very comforting due to the fact that she just turned 5 the week before.

Her name was Haruki, and whilst not typically beautiful, she had a charm about her that drew people in. Even he himself was beginning to become attached to her cheeky smiles and affectionate ways. He would always get a warm feeling inside whenever she called him, 'Oni-san.' Where she would seek him out, the other sibling would go out of his way just to avoid him.

He sighed as he stepped onto the _rōka_ and spotted him speaking to the Horse tamers whilst absently stroking his black stallion. He was surprisingly tall and good looking for the age of 17. His black hair was short, and his skin was slightly tanned. He was dressed to go out, making him quicken his pace. He caught him just as he mounted.

"Wait!" he yelled and the teen turned, but once he saw who it was, his expression dropped and became openly annoyed, "uncle said I need new robes, he said you need to-"

"Grab a horse and meet me outside, If your not their in two minutes, I'm leaving _Gaki_" he cut in and kicked his horse into action, heading towards the opening gates. Takashi growled, cursing him under his breath.

"Uncle said to leave after lunch..." he muttered as his stomach protested with a loud grumble. The Tamer, a short bold, middle aged man who had been standing nearby watching the encounter, grabbed a horse from inside the keep and dropped the reins in his hands with a small amused smile. Looking a bit shocked, the boy thanked the man and with a little help, mounted it's back. He was even more surprised when the man reached into his small sack around the sash of his black _yukata_ and pulled out a wrapped ricecake and handed it to him.

"For your stomach Takashi-sama" he said softly and Takashi graced the man with a grin of his own.

"Thanks a lot Old man!" he said before kicking off after his cousin, missing the shocked then amused expression on the man's face as he headed back to work in greater cheer than before.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the man that had introduced himself as 'Daisuke Kuni,' unsure of how to answer. Someone ran past the tent and the man was momentarily distracted. Using those precious moments, Sasuke knocked the sword out of his face and flipped backwards out of range. The man flicked the sword round with a short jerk of his wrist whilst he stood cautiously, surveying the child.

"Not a harmless child indeed" he commented lightly, as if recalling a previous conversation, "Ally or foe?" Sasuke didn't know if the question was aimed at him or just thought aloud but he answered carefully nevertheless.

"Neither" he stated, taking in his surroundings with one spin of his Sharingan. Daisuke watched the action with wary curiosity.

"Then demon"

Sasuke snorted quietly and darkly, memories of his battle flashing momentarily before his eyes. If anyone was to be accused of being a demon, it should be...His eyes widened.

"Naruto!" he spoke aloud. And the man before him rose a questioning eyebrow.

"Naruto...you're...hungry?" he asked bewildered. Sasuke shook his head and gazed about the tent again out of habit, knowing very well they were the only two people occupying it. Though the light shadows and hushed voices dancing around outside the tent told him that was about to be changed.

"No, was there anyone else with me when you found me? "a look flashed across his face to quickly to catch but he shook his head negatively.

"No, you were the only one" he lowered his sword, shielding it with practised ease, " you don't look like you landed here intentionally, but I still don't trust you, I need an explanation" Sasuke nodded slowly in acceptance, knowing that his life rested in this strange man's hand. He would behave, but only until the Sound find him or he finds a way to escape on his own.

As if sensing the line along his thoughts, the man snorted but didn't comment. "I'm going to check up on a few things. Don't move from this tent, there would be no point anyway. Ill be back and then we can discuss what we're going to do with you" The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at his words, he knew he was going to be watched now like a hawk. It would be even more difficult to escape the camp if he had people of such skill surrounding him. This man was dangerous, he would have to be very careful around him. Before the man could leave however, a woman ran into the tent, breathing heavily and with urgency in her voice.

"Daisuke-sama!" She called as she spotted him, "The traps at the eastern boundary! They've been activated!" The leader's eyes widened and he cursed loudly. Grabbing onto the hilt of his sword and sending a quick glance in Sasuke's direction he began giving orders, "hide the women and children and gather every able man still at camp outside my tent as soon as possible!"

"Hai!" she called and left to do as she was told. When silence had once again settled in the tent he locked glances with the mysterious boy with frightening red eyes. A range of emotions flashing through his eyes before settling on determination. With a grim smile he released his sword, Sasuke was immediately put on edge. "I might regret this..." he commented softly. But before Sasuke could register his words, he charged.

* * *

A short breeze danced on the horses mane and it sneezed. On edge, Takashi gripped the reins of his horse so tightly, he could feel his nails leaving imprints on his hand. The ride had started off calmly enough but his horse was slowly becoming agitated, he had already almost lost control twice and had to be saved by the retainers accompanying them. Which only provoked a snort of disgust and mutter of 'pathetic' from his dear cousin who refused to look back or even offer to help him.

They were entering the busy town market now and he only prayed that his horse would behave. Unlike in the deserted pathways leading away from their family home, there were small kids and shoppers here that could get hurt, or even worse, killed if he lost control again. He was sure it would result in his own death from his Uncle. He gulped as they began to melt into the crowd. The heat had appeared from nowhere making him sweat beneath his black robe. He wished, like the teen before him, he had worn something lighter.

The Market at noon was filled with colour and life. Everywhere he looked he could see stalls filled with exotic looking wares or delicious smelling food that made his stomach rumble and him wish he had another hand that could reach for his ricecake. There was also a lot of men with swords in their belts going and coming out of Inns. 'Samurai' his mind supplied as he watched them. People in the crowd would stop and make way for them to pass, some gazed at them in fear but the majority in awe and respect. He passed an Inn whilst a Samurai was walking out and gazed longingly at his weapon. Deep down inside for some reason, he wished that people would stare at him like that.

They had just turned a corner when they were forced to stop. A white and cream palanquin was passing by along with a large set of retainers. Annoyed at the delay, he glared at the white curtains shielding the person from view. As if sensing the glare, a lean hand slipped through the side and pulled the veil back slightly revealing a young girl with long black hair, big dark eyes and tanned skin. Shocked at the sight, the boy could only stare, transfixed by how pretty she was. The group passed his horse, their gazes locked.

Suddenly his horse 'neigh' ed loudly and began to flick his head up and down. Panicked Takashi tried to calm him down by stroking it's mane but it made no difference.

"Dammit Takashi!" His cousin called from in front of him, an angry sneer on his face, "Control your horse!" The horse began to move forward only to jerk to a stop, causing him to fall forward with an 'Omph!'

"I-can't!" he called as the horse became more and more unstable. The crowd was beginning to edge away from him and the retainers were dismounting, already on the move to assist their charge. Without warning the horse kicked off on his hind legs with a cry and Takashi was forced to hold onto his neck for dear life. This was it. He was going to be thrown off his horse!

Suddenly a boy ran out from an alley to their left and grabbed onto the reins of his horse, muttering softly to the creature, too low and fast to understand. Soon the horse calmed down enough for the retainers to take over and Takashi was helped down. As he landed on the ground he looked back at the palanquin which had stopped at the commotion and was shocked to see the the girl was being helped back into her seat by her guards whilst a woman whispered heatedly to her from inside. She only had time to glance back at him once before the curtains were shut once again. The boy stood there shocked with his mouth open. Did she get down to _help_ him?

"Get away from me you street urchin!" he heard his cousin roar spitefully. He turned to see the boy that had saved him being kicked onto the ground. But when he rose rebelliously the retainers drew their swords in unison. Sensing the situation turning bad, he ran to intervene.

"Wait! Wait I said!" he called, skidding to a halt before the skinny dark brown haired boy. When the men had put away their swords, he turned to face him. He had a baby face, tanned skin and was dressed in a simple yet slightly dirty grey _yukata. _He guessed they were about the same age. With a sheepish smile and a hand at the back of his head, he thanked him. "Uh thanks for saving me I guess, i'm T-Takashi Nakuma" he continued, holding out his hand. After a wary glance, the boy stuck out his own hand. If he noticed his slip, he didn't mention it.

"Yotiro Sakudo, it was no problem Nakuma-sama" he said with a crooked grin, shaking his hand. Takashi grimaced at the address, and shook his head.

"Please, call me Takashi" he heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him but ignored it. Someone his age calling him something so formal just sounded weird. Shock momentarily passed over the Yotiro's face before he fell back into his easy grin.

"You're a strange one Na- Takashi-san" he commented with a small chuckle as he began to step backwards back into the alley, "I hope we meet again" Takashi frown as he began to disappear and was about to go after him when he was kicked harshly from behind. He turned round only to see his cousin glaring down at him in fury from his black stallion. If looks could kill he was sure he would be a dead man right now. Never one to back down, he glared back.

"What the hell? Why did you do that for?" If it was even possible, his face turned even more livid. He dismounted and dropped a horses reins in his hand. Following the rope he saw it lead to a light brown horse that he remembered was being ridden by one of the retainers.

"Get on your horse now, before you embarrass us even more" he hissed, the strain to control himself in public showing through his clenched jaw. Glancing around he then realised that they were waiting for him and that a few people in the crowd were muttering and watching him.

Cheeks reddening, he bit back his retort to his cousin and mounted the horse in silence. Without another word his cousin followed suit and they were back on their way. Nori didn't mention the event again but he was sure that he would hear about it from his uncle at home. He grimaced as he rubbed his leg in advance. Things were not looking good.

On their way back from the tailor's workshop, Takashii caught sight of the white and cream palanquin from before in the distance and he remembered the girl that had gotten down to help him. Shamefully, he almost regretted that Yotiro had saved him, if he hadn't, maybe he would have caught her name...Now it was possible that he would never see her again.

* * *

_Pink hair...a girl crying..._

_He made a promise...He had to get him back_

_...But who?_

_Heat overwhelmed him...he was standing in front of a cage...red slitted eyes snapped open from within, full of malice and rage..._

He awoke with a start, and ran a hand through his hair with a grimace. He hated the way it felt, so slimy and greasy, it didn't feel normal at all. With a sigh he sat up in his bed and wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked to his right and saw the morning light just showing through the _shoji. _He looked to his left and noticed the unopened tonic laying next to his folded clothes for the day and cursed. He had forgotten to take it the night before.

The first night he had the nightmare, he told his uncle about it and the man had frowned and told him not to worry about it. The next night, his uncle's right hand man, Rei, had approached him before bed with a tonic to help him sleep better. Which he accepted warily. But it worked, the nightmares didn't come again. Until now.

He was trying so desperately to avoid his uncle that he had retired early to his room and promptly fallen asleep. Surprisingly his uncle didn't send for him so either his uncle had chosen to let the matter go or his cousin had kept his mouth closed about what happened in town...he was leaning more towards the latter. But what he couldn't fathom was why? His cousin made no effort to hide his hatred of him. Deciding he didn't care for the reason, he pushed the issue aside and got up, finding himself excited for the day's events. It had finally come; today was his first sword lesson.

* * *

Takashi ran excitedly through the armies training ground behind the house, ignoring the grunts of the Samurai he dodged and brushed past to get to the other side where his teacher would be waiting for him. The further he got from the house, the more deserted the area became until it was only surrounded by 6 people that the young boy immediately noticed were different from the Samurai he had passed moments ago. It was something in the way they held themselves that just screamed 'dangerous.' There was even a woman amongst them. But he doubted that it made her any weaker than the rest.

It seemed that they were just about to start training. They all reached for their swords in unison as they stared each other down. The hairs on Takashi's arms tingled at the raw power that was being gathered. It was an all out brawl. He didn't know whether to stay and watch or flee, knowing that if he was caught in the middle of their fight, he would probably be killed without notice. They were just about to begin when one of them flicked his head in his direction and they relaxed their stances. Suddenly a hand dropped on his shoulder and he jumped and span round. It was Rei.

"It seems...you have met Nakuma-sama's personal guard." Resisting the urge to shrug of his hand the boy glanced back at the warriors gathered who were currently eyeing him up curiously but silently. When they looked at the white-haired man beside him there was a hidden begrudging respect lying in their gaze and Takashi didn't doubt that he was also part of this personal guard, if not the leader. "Come, young heir, we will train over here." It was then that he realised who his teacher was and didn't know whether or not to be relieved at having such a skilled trainer or disappointed.

He lead him a little away from the group that had started their training and to a clearing away from the trees that allowed the soft breeze through, cooling their bodies that were overheating amongst the trainers. Standing a few meters before him, Rei tossed him a wooden sword. Takashi caught it with a frown and sent a questioning gaze at his teacher. "This is called a _bokken,_ this is what you will use to learn the ways of the sword"

"What?" he yelled, disappointed, he wanted to use a real sword like the samurai he passed, "you want me to fight with a stick?" With a frown, the young man crossed the distance between them in a blink of an eye, and with his own _bokken, _effortlessly _s_wept his feet from under him and knocked the 'stick' from his hand in two short swings. Takashi landed on his back winded and begrudgingly took the hand offered to him to get up. " You must begin from the beginning young heir, you should be honoured by receiving this weapon, many do not get a chance to follow in this discipline" Taking back his wooden sword, he nodded before receiving one in return and watched as his teacher walked back to where he was standing before.

He bit his lip, maybe Rei-san wasn't as bad as he thought. "It is not the weapon that matters, but the skill of the one using it. Maybe you need a another demonstration. Come at me with the intent to kill" Rei stated, sliding into a loose stance, his wooden sword at the ready. Takashi froze at his words.

"_Come at me with the intent to kill_"

"_But Kakashi-sensei, you might get hurt!"_

"Takashi-sama?" Rei asked, his brows frowning in worry, "Are you alright?" At the sound of his voice Takashi snapped out of it. Giving himself a small shake, he chuckle sheepishly.

"Sorry, just spaced out a little" he replied, the excuse sounding lame even in his ears, Rei just stared at him intently for a few moments before sighing and nodding.

"Okay, but spacing out during battle will cost you you're life" once he was sure what he had said had settled in, he slid once more into a stance, "Now come!" Without having to be told twice the boy charged with a mighty battle cry. He came in with a strike to the ribcage, which was easily parried and countered and his hand was sharply smacked with the side of Rei's _bokken'_. The younger boy jumped back with a yelp as he almost lost hold of his weapon and looked up in shock at the smirking Samurai, he could tell that he loved fighting. Now that he wasn't so serious, it was easier to guess his age. He had to be just reaching 20.

Rei rose an eyebrow, waiting for him to say something but he stubbornly chose to remain quiet and prepared himself to charge again. This time he tried for a fake strike only to flick the blade round and attack from the other-side, but he was too slow. Without turning his teacher brought his blade up behind him, once again blocking his strike and knocking his knuckles hard with his _bokken. _This continued for a while, with none of his blows landing and his hand was beginning to bruise with the amount of times it was hit, but he refused to drop his weapon. That was what it seemed the man was waiting for. But he wouldn't stop until he at least hit him once...just once! He had to show him he was strong!

The sun was almost about to set and Rei was surprised and impressed to see that the boy had yet to give up. Thinking that they should call it a day he gave the boy a harder rap against his knuckles then usual. That's when it happened.

The boy cried out almost dropping the wooden sword when suddenly, his cry turned into a growl of determination and he charged at the teacher once again, this time with more fever.

Their swords locked and Rei was surprised to note that there was more power behind the boys strike than usual. It was then he noticed the thin blue light that coated the wood and his eyes widened in shock and fear. "STOP!" he yelled pushing the boy away. Startled, Takashi landed roughly on his back and got up in shock, confused as to why they had stopped.

"Rei-sensei, what-" but he was interrupted as the young man grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up close to his face.

"What was that?" he demanded, eyes wide and breath shaking, "Answer me!" he called again, shaking him, "Was it Sorcery? Where did you get this power?" Fear and confusion washed over him at his teacher's intensity and he quickly began to shake his head, trying to pry his grip from his robe at the same time. Both their weapons lay useless on the grass, completely forgotten.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't lie to me!" he hissed back, all traces of amusement and softness gone from his features leaving behind the cold calculating killer he remembered seeing on the night he was found. The leader of the personal guard.

"I swear, I'm not lying" He had seen the light also, but disregarded it thinking it was his eyes playing tricks on him due to his pain. All he had remembered thinking was that he had to win, had to be stronger than he was now. And for those short moments he was. Rei released him and he fell back on the grass next to his _bokken_ and he picked it up reflexively in defence.

"Training is over for today, we're heading back" he ordered sharply and that was it; gone was the opportunity for any bond to have been started. With a shaky sigh he got up and followed him back to the house in silence. Even if his cousin didn't tell on him about the events at the market, he was sure that his uncle would find out about what happen here.

* * *

He was proved right; as soon as he reached the house he was sent to have a bath and his teacher disappeared into his uncle's private study. With a defeated sigh he was lead into the _ofuro _by one of the servants and when he got undressed, allowed her to scrub his back and wash his hair. He had given up fighting her off the week before and just accepted the fact that he wouldn't be left alone until she was done. She began washing his hair and he wrinkled his nose at the foul smelling shampoo. When she was done she bowed and exited the room silently and he was left alone to soak.

He thought about his time at the house so far which had been filled with so much ups and downs. The water had cooled from scolding hot to lukewarm and he dipped his head under, finding peace in its silence. When he resurfaced for air he ran a hand through his dark hair and exhaled deeply, feeling a little better. His eyes landed on the scar from the injury he had mysteriously received 2 weeks ago; it was almost gone; it had healed very quickly, too quickly even. He thought briefly about the day he was found on the battlefield. He remembered the explanation he was given about the battle, 'They were hiding the enemy' his uncle had told him. It seemed there was a rebellion against his clan, 'or against uncle' his mind added subconsciously and he shook his head to rid himself of such thought. Politics didn't interest him anyways. They had promised that they would set the villagers they had captured free once the rebel leaders were found, easing his troubled mind slightly, and he was holding them to their word...they had promised after all.

Deciding he had soaked enough he got out and put on the _yukata_ prepared for him and stepped outside onto the _rōka, _enjoying how the night breeze brushed against his damp skin.

Not feeling like facing the family just yet, he stepped out onto the grass and walked about the garden until he found the small pond that faced his uncle's study. Squatting next to it he grinned down at the fish swimming within, his grin only growing as he heard a small 'ribbet' coming from a large smooth stone in the centre. There sat a small green frog. For some reason the boy began to laugh, laugh so hard that tears threatened to come out of his eyes. The frog startled by the noise, jumped away onto the grass and disappeared. Takashi wiped his eyes and stood , looking over the wall up at the moon in the distance, trying not to think about the strange blue light that had come from his hands and coated his wooden sword with sudden power but failing. It hadn't' frightened him or hurt him in anyway though, it almost felt comforting...Familiar. Somehow he knew, it was _his._

Suddenly a shadow passed across the wall and he gasped, unsure on whether his eyes had been deceiving him. Something shifted to his right and his head snapped in its direction but he was met with nothing but trees, their leaves softly rustling in the breeze, illuminated dimly by the moonlight that crept over the wall. His heart began to race as he heard something pass behind him. He was sure of it. He wasn't alone. He looked around the garden helplessly for some sort of weapon but found none.

Mind made up he began to run for the house, mouth open and ready to call for help. But just as the sound left his mouth, a hand clamped down on it and he was grabbed roughly from behind. He began to lash out wildly, attempting to break free, but the stranger had a frighteningly strong hold.

"Calm down Naruto! It's me!" The voice hissed in his ear, the man he realised had a deep, throaty voice that sent shivers down his spine...So familiar yet so strange!

"Naruto!" he called again, seeing that he continued to struggle. Who was this 'Naruto' he kept calling? Was that supposed to be him?

"_Naruto no baka!"_ "_Naruto...please...bring him-"_No, that wasn't his name! He was Takashi! Takashi Nakuma!

His muffled voice came through the man's gloved hand and with a sharp twist he span him around and grabbed him by the shoulders. "We need to get out of here now!"

"No!" he yelled, mouth finally free, "You've got the wrong guy!" He declared as he looked up into the man's face...then froze. The man in return was silent for a while before he released his grip on the boy's shoulder and took a step back, the wind causing his hood to fall off and reveal his jet black hair and face to the teen before him.

"I see" he began quietly, as if just figuring it out. Noises from the house informed him that his presence had been noticed and he began to take steps back towards the wall. "It seems that you haven't woken up yet Naruto..." The boy in question was still frozen, looking up into his face in shock, awe and fear. The man reached the wall and jumped up onto it's edge sparing one last look down at him, "Well hurry up and wake up idiot, we're running out of time!"

"Takashi-sama!" someone called from behind him and he turned to see five guards being lead by Rei running in his direction. He looked back at the wall only to find the man gone without a trace.

"Open the gates!" Rei called as he reached him, "Search the walls and all exits!" Hearing a chorus of 'hai's from the men gathered he turned around to check on his charge, "Are you okay Takashi-sama?" he asked, and he could almost see genuine worry dancing in his dark brown orbs. It seemed like he had gotten over whatever it was that had angered him during their training. "Did he hurt you?" Finally finding his voice, he shook his head.

"No, i'm fine" Rei sighed in relief and summoned one of the curious servants standing on the _rōka_ to him.

"Take him inside to his room and get two guards to follow you and watch over him, i'll join you shortly, I must contact Nakuma-sama immediately" Oh, so his uncle had travelled sometime during the night? 'No wonder I hadn't been summoned' he thought as Rei left him. The servant gently guided him by the shoulders towards the house in silence. And Takashi wondered idly if they ever spoke a word when they were not by themselves in their own private quarters. He glanced back as the woman opened the _shoji_ door leading into the main hallway, up at the spot where he had last scene the figure until his sight was broken by the door sliding shut.

* * *

It didn't take long for Rei to arrive in his quarters and after a brief bow of respect, he got right down to business.

"Takashi-sama, I need to know what the man-"

"I didn't see his face" he said, staring up at the moon through his window as he lay with his back to him on his _fuuton_. The young samurai seemed doubtful.

"Are you sure?" A pause, "Did he seem familiar?"

"I said I didn't see him!" he yelled, turning to face him as he sat up, "It was dark, he grabbed me from behind and the shadows from the trees hid his features" All but one..

Rei stared at him hard until he broke his gaze and nodded, "Fine, but if you remember anything, tell me or any of the guards right away" After receiving a nod, the young warrior left the room, shutting the sliding door softly behind him.

Once he was certain he was alone, he left out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair. Images of the strange man flashed unwilling before his eyes causing his to shiver and wrap his quilt tighter around his small frame. Yes, the shadows hid his features well, all but one, for how could darkness shield something that erupted from its own cold depths?

The sight that haunted his dreams now haunted his reality...

What could it mean?

He didn't know...

He didn't want to know...

For the sight that met him under the moonlight was a pair of burning, slitted red eyes.

_...Kyuubi..._his mind whispered.

He caught sight of his tonic, sealed by a cork by his bed. He grabbed it eagerly and with shaky hands, unplugged the top.

He wouldn't forget it tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Kyuubi? A human? ;D UnBeta'ed! Sorry for any mistakes! i kind of rushed to get this out since its been so long so expect edits! Yes, I didn't mention Shin's wife but there is a reason for that. And there will be more on the Shin's personal guard in the next chapter! I can't for that! Naruto is in waaay over his head xD

But I hoped you liked it! Please Review, I want to know what you guys think ^^Any Questions?

Tabi: socks that have a parting, separating the big toe from the small ones

Rōka: path circling the outside of the house

Fusuma: thin sliding door

Shoji: normal sliding door

Yukata: traditional everyday wear ( a normal robe)

Bokken: a practice sword made out of wood

Gaki: Brat

Please correct me if i'm wrong. I've checked up on these but I could be mistaken

Next Chapter: What's happening with Sasuke? First Sword vs Jutsu battle! The Engagement party! The return of Kyuubi and more! xD


End file.
